Sympathy for the devil
by Nekomi Kuei
Summary: Three years after defeating Voldemort Harry is faced with another problem: getting rid of the cult thats trying to bring him back. But in a world where nothing is what it seems and nobody is truly good, who can he trust? CCHP DMME
1. Meeting at the mansion

Disclaimer: H.P. no mine cuz then i might be able to afford a better computer and some writing lessons. Don't sue me :))) I'm purdy

A/N: I gotta say that this is my best try at writing ever. Anyways, this is a roughsketch for one of my fics, tell me if its good, ok? Please review!!!!!!! PLEEEEEEEEESE REVIEW!

* * *

Producing an elegant quill from her pocket she began to sketch on heavy leather bound tome. The black book looked out of place in a room full of white, then again, so did he. With a quick resentful glare at him she turned once more to her notes. The scratching and scrawling in her book was beginning to unnerve those around her, particularly a pale man with blonde hair and cold eyes that sat in the chair facing her. The two strangers chatting near the window down the corner murmuring in incoherently low voices didn't seem to mind. On the chair next to the lady was another girl with sullen eyes and platinum-blonde curls who was busy staring at the diamond-encrusted ring on one of her hands, completely oblivious to the sound. But it did bother Harry, and he had no idea why.

His eyes were focused on the lady with long black locks that cascaded down her shoulders. Why he couldn't keep her eyes off her, he didn't know. At times like this he desperately wished that he wasn't engaged to the red-head that awaited him with open arms back in their newly finished home. Not because he didn't love her, it was because any attraction towards other people made him feel like he was…cheating. What Ginny didn't know wouldn't hurt her, even if it did pain him at the end

"Why do you stare so much?" The lady asked without even turning her head to face him.

"I…uh...uh…" He had no idea what to say to her right now. That wasn't actually the way he had intended to approach her. Staring was rude, he knew that, and yet he couldn't help himself. There was something about her that made him feel…strange. He felt his face grow hot, suddenly embarrassed to talk to her. The door opened, and a tall lanky man with light red hair entered the room, his finely made robes glimmering by the candlelight. Saved y the door, how convenient…

"Well, Mr. Potter, you're all set. I've brought you the finest team of explorers that money can buy." He sat on the tallest chair in the table, indicating that the he was the master of the elegant mansion where they were being held. "Don't you agree?" The man and woman who had been talking near the window turned at the sight of the speaker and sat down silently on the remaining chairs that faced the marble table. Harry shook himself out of his daze. _'Fine indeed'_ he thought as he took another glance at the woman before turning to the older man.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Of course.." He replied in the most official tone of voice he could muster. Great, just great. He hadn't even been in the room for ten minutes and he was already sweating, despite of the cool air that circled around the bright walls. That was one first impression that he had screwed up. Second. Second with the time his crush had opened the compartment door to find him covered in plant slime and surrounded by the least popular people in school at the time.

"I bet you're wandering what these people do to find themselves next to you on this quest, right" After a quick nod from the boy the professor continued " Well, Marietta here-" he pointed at the girl with curly hair. She immediately tore her eyes away from the ring and directed them at the professor "She will be your healer, if any mishaps happen"

"Hopefully they'll all happen to you" the man didn't seem to notice when she sent a malicious grin to the boy-who-lived. Harry looked away, concentrating once more on the room master.

"And this over here is Loréliss, she is a skilled swordswoman and a mercenary from the east. She is very helpful in otherwise dangerous situations" He pointed at the very unfamiliar face of a lady with short brown hair that had been talking to the other unknown man. She sent a small nod of acknowledgement as she settled her small hands delicately on the table.

"Andréa is a fine ranger from Italy, he was born to the Le Blanc family and has been a battle general against magical creature attacks there for five years" The man with blonde hair the color of straw and a patch of beard under his young chin gave Harry a small smile and outstretched his hand to him from the other side of the table. After he shook it, he settled lazily back into his chair.

"I trust it you know young Mr. Malfoy here, Harry?"

"Rindell" Draco bowed his head to the professor before turning to Harry with the shadow of a smile "Potter" Harry sent him a glare and Rindell rolled his eyes at the two teens.

"Last but not least, Miss Chang-" The rest was a bunch of words Harry couldn't really make out. His gaze was now fixed on the pretty girl a few feet next to him. Why was he having all this mixed feelings all of a sudden? He was over her, right? He was soon to be married to the girl he considered the woman of his life, then they would live happily ever after, right? Then why couldn't he stop staring at her?! It was over three years ago, she didn't care about him. She was even intent of looking elsewhere, like to whatever she was writing in that book of hers. He couldn't quite put his finger on the feeling he was having…

The door opened and a small child with short wavy hair and large round eyes poked his head in. Rindell smiled lightly and left his chair. There was scuttling as another chair was dragged down the floor. Cho straightened the wrinkles on her skirt and proceeded to exit the door with the other man. After they left the room went quiet. Harry stared at the door. He sighed and buried his heads on the soft blue fabric of the shirt that covered his entire arms.

"She's the Mourning Rose" The Italian commander's voice broke through the silence. He was staring thoughtfully at the door that two of their companions had used to exit the room. Harry frowned. The Mourning Rose? He had heard that name before, but where? At the Hog's head maybe? Yes, he definitely heard the name there when he was asking around for a man that was named 'Rindell Jorren'. Apparently, the man was Dumbledore's heir. So it was true, when the man with half-moon spectacles, short red hair and lanky figure had come looking for Harry himself. But what that Rose thing meant-- he had no clue.

"Hmp" Loréliss looked at Andréa angrily "that woman! I've met her before and she is not the friendly type. I wonder why she's even here. Last time we crossed paths she left me in a rather tricky situation with no choice but to-- If it wasn't for my quick wit, I wouldn't be here right now." She rubbed the side of her face where a small scar ran across her left cheek.

"Don't you dare insult her like that! It was your fault you got stuck in that situation, not hers!" Marietta stood up abruptly and was currently glaring daggers at the other woman. Loréliss sent her a defiant smirk before pulling out a broken knife and dropping it with a loud _clank_ in the table. The blade was giving out a strange fiery red glow that entranced the other guests in the room. Marietta's mouth hung open as she looked back from the girl to the weapon.

"Now tell me, Edgecombe, does this blade look familiar to you? Maybe the on your friend happened to shatter under my very eyes? You know, that one that had a spirit sealed inside? The same spirit that almost killed me while you two left laughing!!"

"We did no such thing! I-….I-"

"Shush!" Cho stood in the middle of the doorway. With the argument going on no one had heard the door as it opened. Her eyebrows where furrowed but Harry couldn't quite tell if it was a good sign or a bad one, her eyes were hidden under large dark sunglasses.

"Marietta, sit. Loréliss, be a good girl and play mute. The rest of you listen up" She sat on Rindell's seat and placed her feet comfortably on the edge of Andréa's chair. The man blushed lightly and moved a bit to the side, allowing her boots to fit comfortably on the cushioned surface.

"Rindell is busy, so I was charged to tell you this. Now unclog those holes you call ears and listen well: We leave at day break tomorrow, no buts. If you're not there by the time the ship leaves, you're stranded and off the mission. If the mission isn't completed you won't get paid. Teamwork is the secret to victory, so stop fighting over past quarrels and start getting along, if only for the time being. We've only a few measly coins to get us through a night in each destination, so you better eat well tonight, might be your last real meal. Oh and remember, Rindell Jorren doesn't take any responsibilities for your deaths. Maybe if he takes pity on you he might send flowers on your funerals. All clear? Yes? Good."

Her sunglasses glinted in the candlelight as she took them off, revealing a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes. _They complement her fair face, she doesn't have those cute freckles anymore, though_. Harry found himself staring at the depths of those two pools of brown. Cho cleared her throat and he looked away embarrassed. Had she even seen him staring now? He felt the growing need to excuse himself from the room. The urge to flee in fear and never cross paths with her complemented that feeling. His insides were starting to squirm uncomfortably in his stomach.

"Harry?" His head snapped up to meet her face

"Do you know what I am?"

"No" He replied shakily. He frowned then, noticing his poorly shown behavior in front of the pretty girl.

"Do you know what _this_ is?" She wriggled the feathery end of her quill against the vicinity of her left eyebrow, where a small metal spot hung that Harry hadn't quite noticed. He shook his head once more.

"I…uh…err…I-"

"You're a Kuei"

Cho's head snapped quickly to the boy with sleek blonde hair that now sat flushed in his wooden seat. She pulled the heavy black tome that she had been using a few minutes ago and slapped it onto the table. Opening it she scribbled furiously for a few seconds before turning back to him with sharp eyes.

"I'm a what, boy?"

"A Kuei, a member of one of the oldest hybrid families in China that have dispersed into the U.K. in these past three centuries. You're a fulgar, a monster fighter or hunter. You control some elements, if not all of them. You're also trained in the art of war with any weapon you can get your hands on" Draco refused to look at her as he spoke, gluing his eyes to the small fountain located in his left corner. Cho chuckled softly and then sat back, her chin lifted to stare at the ceiling.

"I prefer the name Terratologist, or -if one is to be vulgar- pugnator" She stared at the blonde lazily "but yes, my boy, you guessed well." She now turned to look at Harry who tried to smile but ended grimacing in pain.

"Ah. Yes. The Kuei, descendants of the first _true_ werewolves and elves that later mixed in with some of the more…_exotic _magica_l _creatures that China had to offer. We're very rare nowadays. It's not surprising since we get to live harsh lives, gruesome deaths and violent lives" Harry started to breath hard, every ragged gasp of air left his feeling shaky.

"How about you, Mr. Potter, would you like a life of violence?" _I never did_. _I never wanted it in the first place. _Her expectant gaze was a thousand times so much stronger on him than Hermione's had ever been. He shook his head cautiously.

"What about a life of adventure, then? Is that what you're bound to? A life of adventure in the ministry as an Auror?" _An auror. That's what I was planning to do until news of new attacks linked with Voldemort appeared. Rindell contacted me the next week to tell me that some people had been sacrificing innocent villagers to bring the dark lord back. Who knows, if that hadn't happened I could've been married and working as an Auror _right_ now. _Harry bowed his head under her intent stare and shrugged.

"Hmp!" She elegantly pursed her lips "A life of adventure, that what yours is and will be, isn't that right, Potter?" Cho clicked her tongue and lolled her head before leaning back into the chair with closed eyes "Then answer me this: When do the adventures end and the violence begin? Answer me this and we'll both be wiser"

Harry frowned for what seemed like the fifth time that day, starting at the moment when Rindell had asked him to join him and some colleagues at his house for a reunion. Everyone's eyes where on him, strange and unnerving. He moved in his seat in discomfort.. Once again, he had no idea on how to answer the question his former girlfriend had asked. He had no idea why she was changing subjects so abruptly in the first place. The grand doors opened, and four house elves dressed elegantly came in holding platters full to the brim with food. All the guests were grateful for something that distracted them from the lady in the highchair, but Harry wasn't. He wanted to find now, more than ever, who Cho Chang really was, but that could wait until tomorrow. Right now he was starving, not to mention tired and confused.

* * *

Cho sat at the edge of her bed, rubbing her temples. She took a cautious glance over her shoulder to Marietta's bed. The girl was lost, deep in her slumber. Good. She didn't want her getting involved with matters that didn't concern her. She turned to stare around at their room. They had been provided with a huge bedroom, lavishly decorated and stuffed with gorgeous drapes , carvings, rugs and all matter of luxury. Apparently, Rindell believed in living life to the fullest comfort and spread no expense ensuring that his entire house, guests rooms included, was second to none. But Cho wasn't really thinking about it right now.

The dagger glinted in the soft light of the sole candle that lighted the room. It was beautiful. Diamonds the size of pebbles were incrusted into a red-stripped handle adorned with silvery-white roses, its thorns circled around the handle until they joined on the other end. The blade was long and straight, about feet long in length and three inches in with. This blade had been a gift from her trainer and uncle back when she was twelve. It was more of a prize for wining the duel with wooden katana that had been celebrated in her village. 'Only for protection in case of emergencies' her uncle had said. Its purpose was much grimmer now. After all, this was sort of an emergency.

The grabbed a piece of shirt that she had torn to use for tonight from her side. She stuffed the rag in her mouth before placing the dagger's sharp tip to her arm. It stung as the cold blade razed her pale skin, and she bit hard into the cloth. She stared down at the cut with disgust. Small dots of crimson were starting to appear. One by one they joined until there was a long line of red that trickled down her arm. It wasn't a big gash, barely from her wrist to her index finger. She had done worse, much worse when it was needed. With a groan of distaste, she brought her mouth down on the open wound. Sharp ends grew and buried themselves into the place were the skin was torn. Fangs, as silver and white like the drawn roses and as sharp as the blade of the dagger sunk back to normal size once she had enough to stop her paining. When she was done she ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth, scrubbing as hard as she could to get rid of the taste that made her gag so often out of her mouth.

Once finished she looked at herself in the mirror. She was young, she knew that, but years of quiditch and sword fighting had shaped her up. She was taller now, more mature looking, with a curved body and taunt like a bowstring. She liked her hair, it was something she took pride in showing off. It had taken a few charms to make the grey hairs that had been sprouting lately disappear but it was long and soft, just as always. Her eyes were back to normal now. She shuddered. If it was something she hated was those dark eyes that stared back at her very night until she did the ritual. The scar had healed, they always did. All of them, except the once on top of her right eyebrow. That one went from the top of her eyebrow, down her eyelid and finished where the eye ended, next to the dark circles that were now forming. Her hand went to the small diamond-shaped plate near her left eyebrow. That had been encrusted there with a very painful potive two years ago, when she had been officially declared a monster hunter. It was a permanent mark, just like the small x's tattooed in her left forearm. They were traits of her job, just like Harry Potter's scar had dubbed him as the world's savior. It was funny how destiny had brought them together once more. Funny, and a little sad….with that thought she settled into the soft sheets of her bed for sleep that would be full of nightmares….

* * *

What d'you think? do you like? Please review!!!! Purdy pleeeese? 


	2. Awkward meetings & ponderings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter whatsoever, please don't sue me. It's J.K. Rowling blah, blah...I do own a dollar, yay, dollar!!! _

_Tax paerson: That is one dollar for each chapter -takes the dollar- _

_NOOOOOOOOO!!!! -Cries- _

_A/N: Well, took me a while but here's the next chapter, hope you like it and plz review. I didn't have time to check for grammar cuz i just finished writing it and i got to go cuz this my mom's PC and I'm grounded. _

_Jurutungo: African word that mean distant or afar. It was commonly used in Puerto Rico once the african slaves where set free here. I honor them, me being decended from africans by mum's part, with this chapter. Hopefully passing a bit of my culture down to you, enjoy!_

_Ju-ru-tun-go: pronounced who-roo-tun-go_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2: Jurutungo: Afar (Awkward meetings and ponderings)_

The buildings in the city stared down at Harry as he ran past a crowd of strangers; nearly tripping on the few shopping stands that where now starting to appear around the corners of the village. He'd been wandering the streets for half and hour after losing his way in he first couple of alleyways and now he was stumbling around like a fool in front of the town's salesman. Where was the port anyways? Harry shuddered. The sun was barely up and he was lost in the dark streets of the town. He checked his watch. Twenty minutes till six, he wasn't going to make it.

"You lost?" He turned around sharply, wand at ready and spell near his lips.

Draco stared back at him with no trace of his wand. His blond hair was messy and his eyes were swollen and red. _What the hell? _He stared at Harry with the interest of a cat who had watched a bird fly away. After a minute or two of examining the other man to see if he was armed, Harry lowered his wand into his pocket and nodded. Draco pointed at the store next to him and back at Harry.

"I'm going to buy something before I leave. If you don't mind waiting a few minutes, I can show you the way to the port." There was no trace of his former sneers as he walked past the boy and into the shop.

The green-eyed teen stared at him suspiciously and then at the slightly foggy windowsill of the shop. Strange items and artifacts adored the other side of the crystal pane. It didn't look like anything dangerous though, so he decided it was safe enough lean against the brick wall of the building right next to the door and wait for Malfoy.

"Excuse me, do you have anything for sea sickness" The voice of a girl echoed around the alleyway.

"Madam Lucretia has everything to cure anything!" A woman's voice echoed even louder from inside the store. "Unfortunately, you're too young, and all I can offer you, young lady, is some ginger ale or some herbal mints. They should make you hold on to your stomach until you get out of the boat…"

"Too young?! For your information I come far from the magical plains of Ilanthia only with my brother and I'm almost sixteen!!"

"Almost but not quite" Lucretia piped in happily.

"Listen you—"the girl was cut off by a timid voice.

"Marcuz, shut up, nobody asked you to get involved!"

"That's it! Give me the mints and the ginger ale, please." There was a muffled yelp and the sound of feet scuffling in the wood before a young-looking stranger with a girl thrown over his shoulder came out of the shop.

"Why did you do that?" The girl squealed. She was struggling to get out of her brother's grip by kicking and punching his back. The boy just held her more tightly against him and paid no attention to her protests. The girl sighed, her curly red hair bobbing as she shook her head.

"I am the peace bringer, May, it's been my job since you learned your first words" The golden haired youth shook his head and set her on the ground, free once more. May rubbed her hands grudgingly and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry staring back at her and she looked away sadly.

"It's rude to stare, Potter" He glance sideways until Malfoy's face came into view. He held a small plastic bag in his hands and the new wooden bottle that hung from his belt jingled against its chain. "I'm done, follow if you wish" Harry shrugged and ran behind Draco as he walked to the port bellow.

* * *

As the sun emerged from the dark water that surrounded the beach, Harry stepped into the vessel. It was a huge ship with silver and gold glinting in the dim light of the sun. The ship rocked softly in the blurry morning haze as tall, burly sailors dressed in white vests loaded a journey's equipment in the large ship's deck. _The Seren, _was painted brightly in silver in the side, Harry noticed, as he carefully walked past the working man to get a better view of the boat. He had seen boats before, when the Dursleys had left from vacation when he was nine and the crazy cat lady that was taking care of him had decided to bring him to the port so he could say goodbye. Snorting, he walked along the edge of the port, looking down at the place where wood and metal met water. Harry had seen a few ships, but he was sure this one was just a little _too low_ into the water. There was a blast of noise that made him block his ears as the horns of the ship torte at the morning calm. 

"Ahoy, lad!" A man with a young face waved way above him from the deck "We'll be leavin' now, if yer part of the crew ya better get on!" Harry nodded as he ran to the bridge that would take him up. After running past a few of the crew, he reached the deck and looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of Cho or the other fellow travelers.

"And what may a young man such like you want, getting involved with someone like _her?_"

"I err…what?" His ears where still hurting from the ship's horn.

The hefty shadow that Harry had passed by thinking it was a barrel turned out to be the unknown woman who had been around the table at the reunion last night. She was tall and well built, with large hazel eyes and a gentle face now that she wasn't glaring at somebody. The dark violet cloak she was wearing that shone in sunlight was lined with even darker gold at the edges. She emitted the soft odor of flowers as she walked towards him. The way she was staring made him look away instantly.

"Loréliss, right?" he offered his hand without turning to stare at her.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter, but you haven't answered my question"

"Umm…Cho?" The older woman nodded "we…uh…dated" He finished blushing heavily.

"Oh" she said simply, reaching out to kneel against the wooden door of the cabin.

"So...what are you up to" _Great Harry, just great. _Had he just asked a complete stranger what she was doing? Uh, yeah. He never felt so embarrassed in his life. First staring at his ex for more than an hour and then asking people he didn't know what was up. Really smooth. Maybe it was better to stay quiet for the rest of the journey…The door of the cabin opened, and Loréliss, trying to stay on her feet, tumbled down to Harry's.

* * *

"Oy! Y'know, there are rooms in the cabin for this sort of thing" 

Once she had exited the room her eyes met the strange sight of Harry and Loré on the floor, the girl between his legs and the boy blushing to the point where his face resembled a tomato. She had gazed perplexed at the sight for a few moment before a sneer had found its way onto her face. The comment made him blush even more, unlikely as it was. The woman huffed and stood up, the small pink spots on her pale cheeks changing to a deeper shade.

"It was your fault! You opened the door" She yelped fiercely. Cho loved making fun of her, she always yelped whenever she was embarrassed.

"It's a door, anyone could've gotten out"

"Yeah, well…well…I" She grinded her teeth roughly "Fuck you"

"I like you, Lore, but I don't think I can let you fuck me." She smiled slyly "Besides, looks to me that you and Harry are having a good time together"

"I was an accident! It's not what it looked like!" Harry waved his arms wildly in protested as he backed away from both women. Cho smirked lightly as she turned her attention to him.

"I didn't see you complaining at first" she batted her eyelashes innocently.

"It's not funny" He said a little more seriously than she expected. She dropped her playful attitude and stared at him in the face for the first time in three years.

"For you it isn't!" She snapped, angry all of a sudden.

"Now, what's your problem?! Making jokes of others isn't funny!" He snapped back. His green eyes bore into her chocolate ones. Her stomach dropped, the familiar feeling of panic invading her mind. _No…not now…_

"Ugh! Whatever" She threw her arms up in defeat. Hopefully, her voice sounded steadier than she really was. Harry sighed as he ran a hand down his messy hair.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"

"Too bad" She said

The sounds of heavy boots hitting the floor filled the air and the Italian general walked to wards them with a large smile on his young face. He was dressed with only rich, dark green slacks, a pair of brown climbing boots and a yellow bandana that was tied loosely on his forehead. Cho found herself blushing when she took sight of his shirtless torso, muscled glinting with sweat as he walked.

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping the crew out with loading our items onboard" He gave Cho a quirky grin than made Harry glare. "Is Captain Oren still working on the takeoff?'

"I guess" She said stiffly.

"Guess?" He raised a blonde eyebrow "You mean you haven't checked on him yet?"

"No, not yet" She smiled now, feeling relieved. It was quite hard to take anything seriously around this man. He made everything into a joke.

"Ah, I would've expected you to by now, you never did like waiting too much for anything, no matter how important it was" He laughed lightly before turning to the other two companions. "Harry, Loré" He bowed formally to the two before running up the stairs wooden and into to the hatch. He ran back down with a sheepish smile.

"Can I have my shirt back?"

"You were late"

"Not late enough, if you ask me" Andrea scratched the back of his head with a frown "they're still talking in there"

"Fine" Cho took off the green vest she had been wearing and handed it down to the man, leaving her in only a pair of torn jeans and her tanktop.

"I'll see you at dinner then?" He asked hopefully.

"Nah, I can't tonight." She felt like she had done something wrong when his face fell down slightly. Still, she couldn't afford it, it was too risky.

"I have to leave now…I'll see you around" She said to Harry and Loréliss, before walking past them and into the crewmen. Harry stared at the floor angrily.

"I lost my chance…"

"Hmm?" the brown haired lady stared at him confused

"I was much younger and too stupid. I messed everything up"

"You still like her?" She sat in the same barrel that she had been before he had met her that morning.

"I can't, I'm to be wed when the mission is done"

"You can't, or you're afraid to?" She raised her eyebrow, questioning him further.

"I don't know" He paused to stare at the bright sky before continuing "It doesn't matter, I lost my chance, now I have to wait until she cools off"

"Harry, I don't know you at all, but if you ask me, waiting is a fine way to waste your life" She stopped to look at the sea bellow them "Opportunity won't wait for you, so why bother waiting for it?"

"I think opportunity already passed me" He said slumping against the cool shadow of the wooden wall behind him.

"Then find another" The warrior-woman shrugged

Harry sat there and thought. If he wondered the ship enough while he had the chance, finding a room wouldn't be too hard for him. If the ship's busybodies where moving about working all day and night nobody would pay mind to him. But Ginny…if she knew he had defied her trust she would die of a broken heart. Then again, Ginny didn't have to know, nor all his friends that he considered family. And if she did find out it would take months while the news finally got to her, he had time. Being away for so long would probably ruin their relationship anyways.

"Thank you, my new friend. That's good advice" Harry said to the older woman. One of her eyes stared at him through a half closed lid.

"No problem"

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?" He turned to face her

"Want even better advice?"

"Shoot"

"I suggest you sit"

"Huh? Why?"

The ship shook. Harry felt himself being pulled downward as the wind pushed against him. The Air roared with the creaks and bangs of the wooden barrels bumping into each other as the ship rose higher. And just like that, it was over, and Harry found himself completely frozen, clutching unto the rail.

"Because the ship was about to take off"

"T- Take off?"

"Pfft! You didn't expect us to sail, did you? We have magic! That's why we have the sky too"

"Ugh" His stomach churned as he got up. Wiping dirt off his clothes, he walked onward to exploring the hull of the craft, very much afraid to look at the ground bellow. In Harry's pocked stood the golden band that his girlfriend had given him a year ago laid forgotten.

_

* * *

_

_He was handsome, he still is. _

His grey eyes glistened for a moment, like silver she would've said, if she was the poetic type. But she wasn't so she looked on, past him and to the setting sun. _He was going to be there, he was going to marry, and he would take good care of them_. But he didn't, because he was dead now. The promise was dead too, just like all the other they had made to each other. Stupid boy, so intent on impressing her and his parents. Then of course, she was the one paying for his betrayal. The way the sun hit his young face right now captured his innocence in a way no other thing could. She loved moments like this, when they could be together without anyone knowing. She was happy now, for a change.

_Cry, cry, cry, that's all you're good for_. She was alone again, with no one to hold her or to whisper her to sleep. Only the faint sound of water splashing a hundred and eighty feet bellow was heard. What was she feeling for all those around her? Nothing. There was nothing. She felt empty, just like the cold piping that surrounded the wooden rail of the vessel. Her emotions where blurred now, like the distant waves inside a seashell. It was that dull feeling of nothingness that cradled her to sleep nowadays. She didn't have to worry about loosing anything because she had nothing.

The boy grows. The boy grows. The boy grows. He never had a good father role model. He grew up to a distant mother, just like her. There was no other family to turn to, only loneliness met them, and that's all the company she ever needed. There was the faint beating of her heart against her chest. She was alive, alive within the empty walls of a tower that made it impossible to forge, to ever leave and move on. But it was there, beating inside her chest in a dull echo that resounded in her chest.

The cold breeze cooled down her fever for a while. She needed to rest for a while, sleep. No sleep, she couldn't sleep because she was afraid of it. The dark was so distant and hollow. She embraced the dark as much as she feared it. Shadow of boxes and barrels surrounded them, nobody could ever see them unless they looked hard enough. She wished she could've given him so much more. She couldn't, because she was weak, just like her father. Poor Cho, poor Cho, she lost her mind after the Diggory boy died. She laughed hard now, and it echoed all around the deck. The boy that had his head on her lap looked at her strangely.

Human house pipe? She wanted to break his nose on the spot. Was it so wrong to cry for someone you had loved for four years? For someone you grew up with? For the man she was engaged to. Young? Yes. Stupid? No. She cared about him, a lot. She had told him, much to her weakness, that she liked him. Much more than he could ever imagine. But he was gone, move on barely a year after their fight. She had all the right to defend her friend, he would've done the same thing if it was Weasley or Granger. Then he just forgot about her, ignored her for an entire year. So she naturally avoided him too.

That is why, that was why she was careful to let anyone in. No one comes in, no one comes out. She lived by that now, and she hoped to die like that too. She wasn't going to get hurt again, because no one was going to hurt her. She bit down on her lip…hard. Blood felt unnaturally warm in her mouth when she finally let go. A sudden wave of nausea made her shudder, and she felt her stomach recoil at the taste. She turned around to avoid staining in his face and fell into a fit of hacking coughs. Specks of blood stained her hand and the floorboards when it stopped. Groaning, she turned to him once more.

"We have to go…"

"Why?" He asked with curiosity.

"Because it's getting dark, we need to find Marietta's room"

"Oh" He brushed a gentle finger against her jaw

"Why are you so beautiful?" she couldn't help but to smile at his comment.

"Because I look like you, baby" And he laughed at hers

"Before we go…here" He pulled out a bright red flower out of his baggy hat "It's for you because I love you"

"Thank you," She kissed his forehead lightly "I love you too"

She helped him up and ushered him past the cargo. The sun was setting behind them, a mixture of crimson red and dark azure. Maybe it was bleeding, just like her heart.

_Ooh, you're pretty, why be with Potter when he is so not worth it? Guess Cedric must be rolling in his grave for that! _Oh, Pansy had it with her right then, she didn't care if she got kicked out of Hogwarts because she had beaten the hell out off that ugly wench. Accepting her compliment was also to accepting the slap at Harry and Cedric. She wasn't going to stand for that, no matter how much she hated them both now. If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't be so hurt right now. But she was, and she didn't want anyone near her, and she wasn't going to let anyone in.

"It's going to rain" He says before going into the cabin area.

"Yes…" She whispered to nothing in particular.

Maybe the heavens were crying for her.

* * *

A/N: Well, what d'you think? Review and tell me, please, just click that shiny purple button. You know you want to!!! Lol, Marietta and Draco where not in the ship scenes for a reason that i'll give in next chapter ( nothing bad, people!). oh, it will probably be R because of the violence and maybe a lemon, i dunno. 


End file.
